The Love of Ruby's Life
by savedatreez
Summary: A quick story about exactly what went through Ruby’s head when she was outside of the honeymoon suite in “When the Levee Breaks” and through the season finale "Lucifer Rising".
1. When The Levee Breaks

**Summary: A quick story about exactly what went through Ruby's head when she was outside of the honeymoon suite in "When the Levee Breaks". **

**Rating: Teen for brief language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it. **

**Characters: Ruby, Sam and Dean**

**Spoilers: From "I Know What You Did Last Summer" to "When the Levee Breaks".**

Ruby didn't know when it happened or why, but she fell in love with Sam.

She looked to the ceiling, expecting him to come out of the honeymoon suite any minute. Lately, he'd been a bit demanding. It didn't bother her though; it was for the right reasons. All that they ever thought about was ending that bitch Lilith. Lilith was Lucifer's first human to follow him so that made her able to free him from his rotting cage. She was trying to break the 66 seals to bring on the apocalypse and so far, she was doing a pretty good job.

Ruby and Sam couldn't rely on the angels to help stop Lilith. It was up to them.

At first, Sam could count on his brother but not anymore. Dean was a changed man. Broken and scarred by the fires of hell. He wasn't the same Dean who could take something so massive like the end of the world on his shoulders, or at least try to. He'd taken a lot in the past few years. He'd seen his dad die and being dragged to hell to save his ass, killing Azazel (a blessing and a curse), Sam dying and selling his own soul. Sounds familiar, eh? But sure, Dean Winchester could take that. But he couldn't take Alistair's razor.

That's when it all began. Dean had broken the first seal; from there it was like clockwork. Everything had gone according to plan.

While Dean was _way_ down under, Sam suffered but found Ruby. She took him under her wing, taught him to be strong. Ruby was a mentor to him. She gave him the instructions to harness the curse inside of him. He detested her very presence at first and even made her switch bodies after undergoing major torture and crawling out of hell. Sam was very self-centered, but she loved him.

It was the one night that she tried to console him that she had gotten her wish. Sam recoiled from her touch and moved to the other end of room. Ruby had put herself between his legs and pushed up, giving him no choice but to be as close as she wanted them to be. She wanted him more than anything.

Ruby had given up her life for this human. She was a rogue demon, tortured and sneered at when she was back in the pit. It's in the job description not to be trusted, but she was quite the slippery bitch, even to them. Heaven wouldn't welcome her with open arms. That would be even worse than hell and she knew all too well what that felt like.

His aggressive muscular embrace around her bare torso was overwhelming but she was the closest to bliss now more than ever.

Ruby was a quick-fix escape from painful reality to Sam but to her, he was a dream come true.

Ruby listened to the breaking of glass and wood in the suite. Dean and Sam must be beating the shit out of each other. She wasn't surprised; she had long seen this coming. Ruby was sorry for Sam's sake that their relationship had gone to crap, but what would you expect after all this? Dean certainly wasn't on her cupcake list and vise versa. In fact, he nearly drove her own knife into her throat minutes ago. She fled outside at Sam's order, obeying automatically.

They had learned to trust one another. That was one thing no one but them could understand.

Then there was one sharp, distinct crash behind the door. Ruby tensed, knowing they were close. There was a long silence on the other end. Soon, there was heavy breathing, like one of the brothers had just been choked.

She heard Sam say faintly, "You don't know me. You never did and you never will." Sam stepped toward the door as Dean replied,

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"

Sam turned the knob then stopped. He stared his brother with angry, frustrated, and hurt eyes. Dean looked back with the same expression. Sam turned away, leaving the room for the last time…

Ruby was leaning up against the wall as he walked through, his lip busted and disheveled. He gazed at her with empty eyes. This was it; the Winchester family had vanished once and for all. All that remains was bad memories and pain.

Ruby gave him a sad smile that showed Sam empathy as she stepped toward the love of her life.


	2. Lucifer Rising

Outside a large, broken down antique house, there was a parked orange camaro. Ruby looked over at Sam, knowing well why he was so quiet. Not too long ago he had lost his brother for good. This was the final straw for Dean. He turned Sam loose like yesterday's garbage. Sam knew it too. Sam had tried so damn hard to make Dean understand that what they were doing was right. Of course, black and white Dean didn't believe a word.

He tied Sam to Bobby's panic room for some absurd demon blood intervention. Once he had gotten out, Sam had called Ruby and she willingly picked up the phone, slightly fearful that he had disappeared right when things where coming to the quick. No questions where asked, all he said was to meet him at the honeymoon suite in Jamestown, North Dakota.

From there Dean showed up, ruining everything she had planned. The brothers had fought and neither won. But now wasn't time for sympathy. Lilith was just about on her last seal and probably working on it while Sam moped. Ruby walked towards him a little further.

"Sam?" She asked, her tone even.

He didn't answer, out of sorrow or just lost in his thoughts. Neither were good signs. Sam's sorrow made him think, made him care. It wasn't the time to pull the whiny emo bitch. Any other circumstance she would do her best to put a band aid on it but it was Sam's time to step up to the plate. Sam was at his best when he was angry. His whole life revenge had lit fire under his ass and thank God for it. Well, maybe not God. She wanted him angry and impulsive, from there she could put him in the right direction.

"Your head in the game here?"

He shifted his body a little, coming out of his trance.

"I'm good. Let's go," He answered in a monotone.

Despite his words, Sam still sat on the hood of the camaro, his back turned away from her.

Ruby watched him, knowing he just lied to her.

"You okay?"

He turned around and replied, "Just said I was."

"Look I know hand-holding is not my thing," _It is now, s_he thought.

"But still, what Dean did to you was wrong, saying what he said to you."

"He was right to say it and I don't blame him after what I did."

"Well after we're done you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do." She shrugged, only half believing it herself. But that wasn't the point. Sam was the one who needed to believe that the Winchesters would be together again.

"You're talkin' like I got an after."

"Don't say that."

He paused, looking to the side then back at her with regret.

"I can feel it inside me Ruby. I've changed. For good. There's no going back now."

"Sam-"Ruby started.

"Look, I know what I gotta do," He shrugged, shaking his head, "I'm just saying Dean's better off as far away from me as possible."

She looked at him straight in the eye, not sure where his head is at.

"Dosen't matter, let's just get this over with." He walked to the car and sat in the driver's seat, waiting on Ruby this time.

Ruby looked to the sky, hoping Sam was right.

…………

They had closed in on a member of Lilith's posse in the hospital. She was Lilith's personal chef, a demon mentioned several times for an option to get information. Now it would come to that. They had to know Lilith's next move. Sam and Ruby leaned against the hospital wall, waiting for her to come out of the nursery with some poor baby. Sure enough, they heard the squeaking of the hospital wheels on the pavement. She was singing to herself a nursery rhyme. Paddy-Cake.

_That sick bitch_, Ruby thought, disgusted.

"..Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pad it and roll it and mark it with a B. And put it in the oven-"

Sam held out his hand, hurling her into the concrete with his mind. She was thrown to the wall, looking confused at the demonic power that put her there. Sam stepped out along with Ruby facing her with a smirk. Ruby looked around before facing her, scouting for anyone or anything who could see them.

"So, we need to talk." Sam said in a self-assured manner.

…………

The demon struggled with her binds, constantly lifting herself up and back down again in attempt to free herself. Ruby knew she wasn't going anywhere, so she should just stop trying. Sam walked over to the demon, looking down at her.

"What no devil's trap?" The demon asked, surprised but hopeful that she might have a chance to get away.

"I don't need one," Sam answered.

"Look at you! All readied up. It's like Eye of the Tiger over here."

Ruby smiled to herself at the demon's comment. Sam had worked hard for this. _Ruby_ had worked hard for this.

"Where's Lilith?" He asked roughly, playing the 'bad cop' routine.

The demon's eyes looked him over and she replied, "I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah, you are actually." Sam nodded slightly, his jaw tightening has he moved his head to the side menacingly. "And with good reason."

She stared at him, weighing her options, knowing he knew her fear of him. The demon took a breath, starting to bargain.

"Look, what's my upside? Okay I tell you and you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me."

Ruby smiled once again, they had her right where they wanted her. She glanced up at Sam briefly.

"So where's my carrot?" The demon finished, recognizing that there was going to be nothing good in this for her.

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Sam responded with the earlier tone. He lifted his hand up and curled his fingers like he was actually in the demon's body, ripping out her heart. The demon screamed and screamed from rigorous torture. Ruby just watched her writhe and Sam shred her from the inside out with arms crossed in satisfaction.

**............**

It went on like this for several minutes; the demon had perseverance that's for sure. But it still didn't make her any quieter. She shrieked at the top of the human's lungs relentlessly. Sam held it up, not tired or breaking a sweat. What a long way he had come.

There was a time where he did these as exercises. He would start determined then his head would undergo so much pressure, he'd have to quit. Sam even got a nose bleed once or twice from the stress. The force that he did put on the tied up demon was enough to tickle them. They had laughed and said the normal antagonistic routine but Ruby always shoved her knife through their throats.

The demon was feeling all the power and effort they put into Sam's powers that were top notch now. Ruby could tell by the pitch of her cries how well she had trained Sam.

"Stop-stop-please!" The demon yelped between shouts.

"You'll tell me where she is?" Sam asked through clinched teeth.

"Fine!-Fine!-Just- let me die!" She pleaded, breathing heavy.

"Deal." Sam dropped his hand while she grunted, finally away from the excruciating pain. The demon took a deep breath before spilling her guts.

"Tomorrow night.. Midnight.. She's gonna be at a convent.. St. Mary's. Illchester, Maryland." She uttered, short of oxygen.

"A convent?"

"Lilith.. She's gonna break the final seal."

"What is the final seal?"

"I don't know!" The demon said, her voice going through various pitches.

Sam lifted up his hand again, squeezing her organs. The demon started to screech as well, "I DON'T KNOW!-I DON'T KNOW!-I DON'T KNOW!-I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR! PL-EE-ASE!-I'M BEGGING YOU-KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Fine."

She turned away, afraid he was going to start again. The demon was practically crying now.

Sam put out his hand, holding up his end of the bargain to kill her. Ruby ran in front of him, putting down his arm.

"Wait- You can't."

He looked at the sobbing demon and back to Ruby with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because we gotta take her with us. It's the final run on the death store and you need more juice than I got."

"You promised!" The demon beseeched.

Ruby walked around her, "Sorry sister. You're a walking, talking can of whoop-ass."

"You BITCH!" The demon spat, looking at Ruby who was on her left side now.

"I know, you just can't trust anyone these days." Ruby replied smugly as she made her way to the exit.

The demon exhaled, exhausted and hopeless. Then she started to think…

"Well, at least you won't be able to crack me open that easily." The demon said, looking to the side at Ruby and Sam in the entrance.

"Is that so?" Ruby asked, finding it a bit humorous that the demon still thought she had some kind of advantage.

"Don't forget, it's not just me you're bleeding." She looked over at Sam deliberately, "In fact, I think I'm going to take a little siesta time in the subconscious- hand over the wheel a little bit." She smiled as she finished explaining exactly what she was going to do.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Cindy McKellan," the demon faced the ceiling now, "RN." She looked over at them arrogantly. "Come on down!"

The girl the demon was in whimpered a bit, now in control. Sam glanced at Ruby in an 'oh-shit' manner. Ruby returned the glance at the corner of her eye. Ruby knew Sam. She knew he was going to hate this and try every possible way to get around it. Sam was too caring for his own good. It got in the way of everything they worked for. Ruby wasn't about to let Sam's overactive emotions stop them now. The girl's eyes fluttered as she started to wake up. She opened them, "What?.. Oh.."

She looked around, puzzled. "Where am I?" Her breathing hitched as she realized she was tied down. "Oh my God-I can't move. What's going on?" She looked over at Ruby and Sam. "Help!"

Ruby shifted her eyes to the right, _Here we go…_

Sam was in disbelief, alarmed and distressed. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Help me please!"

Ruby clicked her tongue, "Great."

…………

Sam tapped away at his beloved laptop, interested in what he found on the internet. Ruby never understood how research could bring one person so much happiness. But of course, it had to be Sam. She loved the way he got lost into his work; it was a major turn on to see so much focus in him. If only she could bring that focus out for game time.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Sam said to himself incredulously.

"What?" Ruby asked at the other side of the room.

"Look at this: St. Mary's, abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns."

"What's black and white and red all over?" Ruby joked while arranging the knives and other weapons in a pouch.

He looked over at her, "That's not funny."

Ruby smiled and shrugged. She thought it was a pretty good one.

"The priest said it wasn't his fault. That a demon made him do it and he even remembered the demon's name."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, looking ahead, interested if to know if it was someone they knew.

"Azazel."

She looked back and walked over to where Sam was sitting. She leaned against the table his laptop was on. "So wow. Lilith, Yellow Eyes, all the A-listers are paying visits," Ruby responded, now glancing at the article. "It certainly gives the joint credibility."

"It's the place where the final seal goes down." Sam estimated. Ruby believed him. Yes, the demon had told them that but you couldn't trust them. Sam's instinct was what she trusted. Sam was always right about this kind of stuff. For one, Sam never predicted anything unless he was sure he was correct and second, Sam had an intuition. Ever since he knew there where demons out there, thanks to Dean for telling him one Christmas, he picked up this uncanny sense of awareness. He knew how they ticked. It helped that he was slowly become one himself too…

"Well, it's good enough for me." Ruby pushed off the desk and strolled into the room where the demon's host lay unconscious. "Let's pack up nurse Betty and hit the road."

Sam stood up quickly, trying to stop Ruby, "Hey-maybe uh..Look-"

She turned around, afraid this would happen.

"What?" Her eyes looked in his, well aware that he was about to flake.

"Maybe we can find another demon," Sam suggested, putting his hands on his hips. He shifted his head to gesture to the nurse.

Ruby gazed at her then back at Sam. "Sam- No. That 'don't hurt me' blubbery crap is just an act. She's playing you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Even if she's not, there's still a hell bitch snoozing in there!" Ruby appealed to him, trying to make him understand that it was necessary. "I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before."

Sam stood in place as she turned away, contemplating his decision.

…………

"No! No! Please don't! Just listen to me okay?" The human pleaded as she was being dragged down the porch stairs and to the orange camero. "My name is Cindy McKellan-I'm a nurse in the infant section at the Field Memorial-I have a husband named Matthew-"

But Sam kept pulling her closer to the truck, a solemn look that concealed his pain for doing this.

"We've been married sixteen years-he's gonna be so worried about me-and I don't even know-I don't even know who you-I'm not gonna tell anybody anything-just please- let me go! "

Sam opened the trunk and Cindy realized that he wasn't kidding. She began to scream while she cried, "NOOO! NOO! NO! NO! NOOO! PLEASE NO!"

Sam clinched his teeth; hating having to do this, hating hearing her beg, hating being in this very situation. He slammed the trunk, breathing hard and regretting everything he's done in the past five minutes.

…………

Sam stared at his phone, the 'one new voice mail from Dean' still showing. The screaming of the human in the truck even now continuing from the moment they started the car. Ruby watched him stare at it and stare at it, then stare some more. She was getting sick of his melodramatic way of dealing with Dean.

"What are you? A twelve year old girl? Just play it already." Ruby said, her tone light.

"Mind your own business," Sam replied to her coldly, looking away.

Ruby's expression hardened. He's been quite the bitch today. First it was the silent treatment because of his brother, then it was not wanting to take the nurse, and now he's lashing out at her when she finally said something other than about the plan. The dude needed a fucking mood ring so she could know when it was safe to talk.

"God, I wish she would just shut up." Sam complained about the girl in the trunk while putting his head back on the seat.

"Well, that can be arranged." Ruby proposed, knowing it would strike a nerve with him. She didn't really care either.

He peeked her like she just said the most disgusting thing ever. She looked at him back, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't get it." Ruby admitted, smiling now. "All the demons you cut with the knife, what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I know that you're having a tough time here Sam. But we're in the final lap here." Ruby confessed to him, letting him know her feelings. "Now is not the time to grow a pursqueeter."

"Would you drop the friggin' attitude?" Sam asked, a little offended. "I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman while she watches!"

"And save the world as a result!" Ruby argued, smile completely gone now.

He looked away from her, shaking his head. Ruby was still staring at him, unbelieving. She turned her back after a bit, looking sourly at the road.

"I don't know..." Sam started, "I'm starting to think.. Maybe Dean was right."

"About what?"

"About everything!"

Ruby grinded her teeth. This was too much. After everything they had done, he was taking Dean's side on this! Sam was supposed to be the strong one. Why did he have to pick now to have second thoughts? It was _way_ too late for that. Ruby knew she chose the right student. She knew she chose the right man. But why would he do this to them? Sam had no idea what a slap in the face that was.

"We're gonna see this through, right Sam?" Ruby asked, her voice rising in anger.

Sam didn't respond.

"Sam?!"

Still no reply. He just looked out the window and listened to the nurse scream…

…………

Sam faced the worn sign that stated 'Saint Mary's Convent; two miles'. He exhaled, still wondering what the hell he was going to do.

"Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Ruby asked impatiently behind him, the knife to open a wound on the nurse in her fingers.

"Gimme a minute to think," He replied.

"Sam!" Ruby called, hearing those words way too often today.

Sam turned his head to the side, hissing, "I said give me a damn minute Ruby!"

She exhaled also, twirling the knife still. He better get his goddamn shit together. They didn't go this far to get caught up on his feelings.

"Better think fast."

Sam's jaw tightened as he pulled out his cellphone. He called voicemail, still deciding if he should listen to Dean's message or not. He put it to his ear hesitantly.

Dean's harsh voice came through the speaker, "Listen to me you blood sucking freak, Dad always said I'd have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning."

Sam closed his eyes in pain. "I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam. A vampire. You're not you anymore."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes silently. "And there's no going back." Sam swallowed hard, heart-broken and betrayed.

Ruby glanced up with a small smile. Judging by his body language and breathing, Sam had heard exactly what he didn't want to hear. It was perfect. This way they could finally get something done. Like she has thought earlier, it was better when he was hurt and angry. Sam turned towards her, clearly upset.

She looked up at Sam, waiting for him to tell her his decision. Hopefully it was the right one.

"Do it."

She was somewhat shocked to hear what she'd been waiting for so long. "Thank God." Ruby opened the trunk and immediately the nurse's screaming began.

…………

They stood in the entrance of the chapel, facing Lilith. She was wearing a dental hygienist and white dress. Lilith also looked like she'd been expecting them. Sam narrowed his eyes, waiting for this for years. He took a step forward and Lilith held out a hand, shutting the doors with her mind before him and Ruby could get any closer.

He bust through the door, pinning her to the stone altar instantly with conviction. Lilith smacked her head on the edge, slumping to the floor. She held up her head and saw them come near through her hair. Sam pinned her yet again. Lilith knew this was the end for her.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, hearing footsteps though the corridor. It was Dean. He hardened his gaze that was full with hatred. She smirked; _you won't ruin my plans this time. _She shut and locked the doors with one hand.

Lilith's chest rose and fell at her breathing. She surveyed Sam's every move with wide eyes. He was taking his sweet time.

A smile curled up on his top lip. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Then give me your best shot," Lilith provoked.

He moved his head to the side, expecting her to say something like that. He had her all figured out and she hated it. He raised his hand slowly, preparing to end her once and for all.

Ruby smiled. This was it. This was finally it.

Lilith's breathing hitched at her first wave of Sam's power. Her very demonic being lit up like a torch. She moaned, feeling every last thing he was doing to her body. Sam was enjoying it immensely; his eyes sparkled with revenge. Then out of nowhere, he heard the faint voice of Dean calling his name. His eyebrows curved in slight anguish. It couldn't be him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam's hand fell as did his guard. His brother was his weakness.

"Sammy!"

Sam turned around, time moving slowly it seems.

"Sam!" Dean called again, knocking at the door.

It had to be him. Sam wasn't dreaming. "Dean?" He muttered, daring to believe it was true.

Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! NOW?!" She knew the fact if something got in the way of Sam's concentration, therefore his pinning job wouldn't be up to snuff, everything would be for nothing. It was completely reckless that Sam wasn't putting his full attention on a demon as strong as Lilith.

But Sam couldn't hear her. Dean had come for him. Dean cared about him. Dean loved him.

Sam looked at Ruby briefly but she was nothing compared to Dean's voice.

"SAM!! NOWW!!!" Ruby shrieked.

Lilith laughed in the background, breaking Sam's spell.

"You turned yourself into a freak," she giggled, "a monster. And now you're not going to bite! I'm sorry but that is honestly adorable!

Sam raised his hand for the last time, not letting her live a second longer. His eyes blacked out totally, just like all the other demons. He clenched his hand to squeeze the life out of her. It took a couple times but it was truly happening. Lilith glared at him with pleading eyes. One last squeeze was all he had the strength for. She had to die. Right here, right now.

Lilith took one final breath, her limp body falling to the side and empty eyes staring forward. Sam took a deep breath, his eyes going back to normal. She was dead. He had finally reached his impossible goal. But not just his, but Ruby's too.

…………

Lilith's blood seeped from her body slowly but took a turn. Sam, confused, seeing it take a shape or a design of some kind. Ruby watched it run into a big circle as well.

"What the hell?" Sam murmured to himself.

Ruby stared at the blood in revelation. "I can't believe it." Only Ruby knew what this meant…

"Ruby, what's going on?"

She watched the blood Sam spilled run with awe. "You did it.."

"I mean, it was a little touch and color for a while.." Ruby looked into his eyes with blooming happiness. "..You did it."

Sam shook his head, still not understanding what he did. "What? What did I do?"

"You opened the door." Ruby whispered.

Sam's face froze. "And now he's free at last.." Ruby told him, a smile almost on her lips.

"He's free at last!" She repeated. Her world spun with ecstasy. All the rewards, all the glory, all the privileges. It was so much at once. She hit the jackpot ten times over.

Sam held out a finger in protest. "No-no- She—she-.." He studdered. "Lilith! I stopped her! I killed her!"

Ruby's mouth hung open in pleasant surprise still, "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last to kill.."

Sam's jaw dropped in horror.

"You bust her open and look who's coming for dinner!"

Sam started to hyperventilate. This wasn't suppost to happen. He couldn't have.. But he did. "Oh my God.."

"Guess again.."

Now the blood had gone all the way around, tiny extensions of it on the inside making it look like the circle had thorns.

Dean rammed the door over and over with a statue of some sort. He had to stop Sam from breaking the last seal. Little did he know it was too late.

"You don't even know how hard this was. All the demons out for my head- No one knew!" Ruby told Sam in realization. "I WAS THE BEST OF THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! THE MOST LOYAL! NOT EVEN ALISTAIR KNEW! ONLY LILITH! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now but COME ON, Sam! Even you have to admit, I'm-I'm awesome!"

"You bitch!" Sam spat in revulsion. "You lying, BITCH!" His face twisted in horror and betrayal. He had trusted her, he had gone out on a very dangerous limb for her and for what? The Apocalypse?! The very event she had promised him that all this shit he's going through would stop?!

He shot his powers at her but only made a breeze at her face. He collapsed at the pressure that was exerted on his brain for just a slight wind. Ruby looked at him with a conceited smile.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

Sam gave short breath; everything had gone terribly wrong.

Ruby watched him somberly, knowing he was _so very_ put out with her. But she could make him understand.

"The blood... You poisoned me!"

She shook her head like a mother, "No. It wasn't the blood." Ruby came to him. "It was you and your choices. I just gave you the options and you chose the right path every time!"

Sam looked around, trying so hard to deny it but he couldn't. It was true.

"You didn't need the feather to fly. You had it in you the whole time Dumbo." Ruby told him in a loving tone.

Sam looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know it's hard to see now," Ruby came down to where he was sitting and spoke to him, "But this is a miracle"

He turned away from her but she came nearer to him.

"You had everything coming. Azazel did and Lilith did everything just to get you here! And you where the only one who could do it!"

"Why?" Sam asked, Ruby's hand on his face. "Why me?"

"Because… Because it had to be you Sammy." Ruby replied to him softly with affection. "It always had to be you. You saved us! You set him free! And he's gonna be grateful! He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine!"

Just then, Dean burst through the door and obviously out for Ruby's blood. She whipped back to see him and gave him the exact same look. _Damn you, Dean. Damn you._

She stood up, facing him head on. There was nothing he could do to her. Ruby's savior was coming. "You're too late."

"I don't care." Dean replied gruffly. Sam stood up quickly and held her still while Dean shoved her knife into her gut.

She moaned in pain, seeing Dean's face.

_No, Sam.. Why? Why would you do this? We just saved the world! We could've lived like kings! We could've lived together… _

Dean twisted the knife, causing her more pain.

_I wasn't lying when I said it had to be you. I've never met someone who made me feel the way you do… I love you Sam. Don't do this to me... I love you…_

After a few more seconds of letting Ruby suffer, Dean took out the knife. Sam let her go, observing Ruby's body fall to the cold floor with peace. His thoughts about her now would've killed her alone if she knew. _Good riddance, _Sam thought while turning to see Lucifer rise out of his cage.


End file.
